Blissful Wind, Loving Fire
by xxAngelofDethxx
Summary: It seems Kimiko and Raimundo are starting to realize they like each other. It's only been a year & a half since Raimundo's promotion to Shoku warrior and he seems to be messing up a lot. RaiKim.I swear it's better than it sounds. A twist has come!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow! I haven't written (typed) whatever, in a really long time. When I mean REALLY long time, I mean it. Look at my first FF, never finished, lol. I'll get to it eventually. XS is way better tho. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_**

Raimundo's P.O.V

Wow. Shoku warrior, leader of the Xiaolin Dragons! And that's me! I walked outside to get some fresh air when I heard a loud moaning sound from the halls. "Stupid cleaning! Arrrgghh! So much cleaning!" moaned a really loud Kimiko. I did feel a little sorry for her. I decided to approach her. "How's it going, Kim?" "Wonderful, now GO AWAY!" then she moaned some more. I sighed. "Geez, you know Kim, I was going to offer my ahem assistance but it seems you don't need me." I smirked at her. She gave me a sad look.

Wow, she looked cute. I remembered when she congratulated me with a kiss on the cheek when I was chosen to become Shoku warrior. "Ok, tell you what, if you stop moaning really loud, then I'll do the cleaning for you." I started to say. She gave me a puzzled look. "Why does the great Raimundo want to help me?" I thought about it. I shrugged and said, "Cause I like you so much, plus I'm Shoku warrior now. I want to help out all my teammates.."

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Awww he's so sweet' I thought to myself. "Well, ok. Thanks so much, Rai!" I jumped on him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. I've been doing that a lot lately I thought to myself. Then as I started to walk away, I tripped over the soap bucket and fell on something soft and was then drenched in soapy water. Raimundo was on the bottom of me. "Nice catch huh?" I started to blush madly. We were face-to-face on the ground laying there, wet.

"What are you two doing?" asked Clay as he walked by. "Oh!" I stood up immediately. "Heh heh, I'm going…to..uh.. go wash up now." and I ran away with all my might blushing like a ripe strawberry. Before I took my shower, I got to look at myself in the mirror. I was ok, but I wouldn't say hot or even beautiful. I was already 16 going on 17. Why would Raimundo ever fall for a person like me? I started to undress and then someone opened my door. "Hey Kim, sorry about earlier but Dinner is…" I gasped then started to back away. He quickly turned around. "Before you scream, I just want to let you know dinners ready. After he said that I shrieked.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Aw man! Now she probably hates me.' I thought. Just then Clay and Omi ran up to me panting. "What happened to Kimiko?" asked Omi in his fighting pose. "Uh… nothing! I…um put a spider in Kimiko's room?" I shrugged. "Well, that was not very nice Raimundo. It was most cruel for girls are frightened very easily." explained Omi. "Yea, partner. I reckon that was meaner than a wet cat on rainy day with its tailed stepped on." rambled Clay. "Besides, you're Shoku warrior now. Stop playing such childish pranks, partner." "Sorry guys." I was looking at the floor. "Just come down to dinner already. It will be most delicious!" Omi said as he was running through the halls. "Yea, cmon Rai the grubs waiting for us, partner." Clay ran too. I felt stupid as I was walking to dinner but then I smiled for some reason. I think I'm some kind of a pervert.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'OMG! Raimundo saw me naked!' I wanted to cry. Then I felt like killing Raimundo for peeping, even if it was accidental. I started to walk down to dinner when I heard some banging. It happened to be Raimundo, who was banging his head against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He was yelling at himself. "AHEM" I cleared my throat. He froze. There was an awkward silence between us as I looked into his eyes and he was looking at mine. Hr blushed and broke the silence, "I'm sorry, Kim. You probably hate me now." He looked at me with a really sad expression. I hugged him and looked up that 18 year old Brazilian. He gave me a puzzled look. "I forgive you Rai. Besides, I can never stay mad at such a cute face." I gave him a kiss on the cheek again. He blushed a little. I did too. Were we flirting?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Was it good? The story just expoded in my face as I was watching the show one day. Weird huh? Well here I am typing the first chapter for you._**

**_I hoped you enjoyed the first chap. Please no flames but constructive critism is welcome by all means._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I decided to keep going! Yay! I think I've decided to put in Xiaolin Showdown with a very interesting Shen Gong Wu! Okay well here goes.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Well that went better than expected' I thought as I walked with Kimiko. I took a quick look at her. She was beautiful. She is taller now, but sill not taller than yours truly. Also, she curves now. I blushed and she looked at me with a weird look. "What are you looking at?" she said with a suspicious voice. "Nothing I swear! Technically I'm looking at you though, duh." I said in a sarcastic voice. She kind of blushed. Does she like me?

As we went into the dining room, everyone was staring at us. "What?" I started. "Hello? You guys are late!" exclaimed a mad, hungry dragon. "Sorry Dojo." said Kimiko. "So what took you guys so long?" asked Clay as he started to chow down. "Well I made up with Kimiko." I said taking a big bowl of rice for Kimiko first then myself.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'"They know?" I asked in a really worried tone. "Um… Yes, of course they know I put a uh…spider in your room!" He started to say. "What are you talk- Ohhh yea. I forgave Rai for putting a spider in my room." They looked at us like we were some kind of aliens. "You both are acting most suspicious. Is something in your head?" said Omi. "I think he means something on your minds." explained Clay. "That too." chimed in Omi. "No not really." I started on the bowl of rice that Raimundo gave me.

"Ahhhh! A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. Man that's getting old." said Dojo. "Okay, Omi fetch the Ancient scroll and meet us outside. Let's move people!" Rai was really leadership material. "Okay let's see. The Key of Truth. This mysterious Shen Gong Wu makes people tell the truth no matter what!" I stated. "That'll be useful for finding out who ate the last piece of cake that we had last week." Dojo said with a smirk. "You're still not over that silly little thing." said a nervous Clay. "Somehow, I don't think we'll need the key of truth for that mystery." said Rai. I giggled.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Well, where is it Dojo?" I moaned. "It feels like it's coming from over there. He pointed to a raging waterfall. And on the side there was a branch sticking out with the hanging on to it. "I think I'm gonna try and fly to it." I said rather bravely. "I'm coming too." said Kimiko. "I have the wing of Tanabi." "Suit yourself Kim." So we flew, I was using wind powers to fly. When we got a little bit higher I spotted Chase Young and Wuya. "What are they doing here?" I asked "They want the key!" I dived right to the key, Kimiko seemed to follow me, she wasn't bad with the wings. I reached but so did Chase. "Hmph, you won't beat me fool." "Not alone, I probably can't Chase, but I have a partner." I noticed Kimiko was touching it too. She smiled at me. "So I challenge you to a Xiaolin Tag Team Showdown, our Sword of the Storm and Wings of Tanabi, vs. your Moonstone Locust and Serpent's Tail! The name of the game is Life points." I explained. "We each get 100 life points and with each one gone so is our strength. First to lose both players loses." I knew what I was doing.

"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" we all yelled in unison. The waterfall formed a barrier of water around us and we were in some kind of boxing ring arena. Clay, Omi, and Dojo were above us. "GONG YI TEMPAI!" I was in the ring first with Chase. Let's see how you've improved Shoku warrior. "Wind!" I yelled. "Hiya!" I charged at him as fast as I could. He dodged my charging punch so I used a spinny back kick and I actually hit him. "Not bad, you've improved quite a bit." He only lost 5 life points. "Charging Bear!" he yelled and I barely dodged it. "Mantis Kick" I luckily ducked and he missed. He was fast. "Monkey Strike!" BAM! I was hit hard to the stomach and I flew back. "Rai!" I could hear Kimiko yell. "I'm fine." I looked at the scoreboard. Wuya: 100 LP Chase: 95 LP / Kimiko: 100 LP Ramundo: 60 LP. That was some attack. I got up. I couldn't let Kimiko fight Chase. I didn't want her getting hurt. "Ugh." I felt woozy.

Chase's P.O.V

I thought he would've dodged that too. Hmm… It doesn't seem right. I know he probably won't switch out with Kimiko. He got up. "I thought so" I said to myself. "Wind!" He tried to blow dust around me. True. I couldn't see him. "Hiya!" I dodged but he pulled some strange technique on me. I think I've read on a martial arts style like his. Capoeira, which involves many sweeping motions and acrobatics. He started spinning upside down on his head while splitting his legs causing a propeller like motion. Whack! whack! Whack!

Kimiko's P.O.V

Raimundo's doing awesome! He can really pull out some amazing moves. He got up in a twirling motion and thrusted his palms at Chase. "Typhoon Boom – Wind!" Wind came shooting out of Raimundo's palms and thrusted Chase back. "Ah!" I heard from a surprised Chase Young. He was now at 42 LP. "Tag me in Chase!" yelled Wuya. Without his permission she tagged in for him and he was out of the ring. I tagged Rai too by giving him a hug. My turn. "Judolette Flip-Fire!" I screamed. BAM! Wuya was hit dead on. She lost 30 LP. "Hiya!" she charged at me and she managed to land a hit. I lost 10 LP. Then she summoned her rock warriors. 'How unfair is this?' I thought in my head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ugh! No reviews, maybe I should stop. I dunno but I have this unbearable urge to write this story! REVEIEW PEOPLE! _**

**_Please? Well, we'll see._**

**_Oh, and tell me if my original title waas better: Blissful Wind, Loving Fire._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! Such awesome reviews! You guys are too nice. Anyways, I wanna change the title to it's original name, Blissful Wind, Loving Fire. However please tell me not to if you don't want it. Just add it to your reviews.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Aww man! I'm in so much trouble.' I thought in my head. The rock warriors started to charge. I started running. I was thinking of a plan so that I just drain Wuya's Life Points and get the half injured Chase back in. "I've got it!" I said out loud. I ran then turned and yelled "Wudai Mars-Fire!" and fire came streaming out and hit all the warriors. They broke into several pieces and I knew some would be crashing down on Wuya. Only 23 LP to go!

Wuya looked mad. The reason why I thought so was because her hands were green with fire. "Uh-oh." I said with a worried tone. She started throwing fireballs at me. I blocked some of them but I took a lot of damage. 65 LP left for me. Then I thought about how to get her back. She threw some more and I kicked them back at her. What did she expect? I'm the Dragon of Fire! DUH! She yelled a long "Nooooo!" and disappeared from the ring. However Chase was in now. I felt the effect of the Life points taken away from me. But Chase? Chase didn't even flinch.

Omi's P.O.V

"I am very worried for Kimiko for Chase Young is most skilled." I said with a worried tone. "Don't worry partner. I reckon, Raimundo will step in if need be." Clay said with an enthusiastic tone. "I hope your right buddy boy!" Dojo chimed in.

Raimundo's P.O.V

Oh man! Kimiko's in the ring with Chase. Something's stopping me from going in but I have too! "Judolette Flip-Fire" She started. Chase just waved it away like as if it were an annoying fly that was bugging him. "Aw man, this is getting bad." I started to get up.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'How am I ever going to defeat Chase?' I thought. "Here goes." I said under my breath. I charged at him with incredible speed. My hands were already on fire. "Wudai Mars- Fire!" I started punching away and he tried to keep up. I was getting too tired. I landed about only 12 hits? His LP seemed to drop to 30 now. I was tired.

"I'm sorry, Kimiko. It seems I'm going to have to end this, soon." Chase said with an evil smile and turned into his reptilian form. "Hahahahahahaha!" Chase came at me with such speed and knocked me to the ground 37 LP left. Chase was ready to use his final blow. I could tell by his stance. He had his mouth open only to reveal fire. Then I heard some yelling and Raimundo jumped in to kick Chase. BAM! 25 LP for Chase. "Kim, get out of here." I could tell he was exhausted. He was being pounded by Chase. 20 LP left. "Rai, no!" I yelled at him. "Wudai Star-Wind!" He charged with all his might. He hit Chase and all of us were surprised. Only 1 LP remained in Chase's LP system. Raimundo was out of juice though. Chase got back in the finishing blow stance. He charged up and aimed at me. I was too paralyzed with fear to move. 'This is the end' I thought to myself. And then I screamed.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I heard Kim's scream. I looked up to see Chase charging up for a fire blast. I didn't think nor knew what happened. My body moved by itself. Instant heat, Instant pain, Instant blackout.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I thought it was over when I saw Raimundo taking in the blast for me. He fell scorched and his shirt was burned off. He fell to the ground smoking. "RAIMUNDO!" I screamed and started to cry uncontrollably. Then I looked up to see a shocked Omi, Clay, and Dojo. Chase even looked a little surprised. "You." I started. The hot tears flowing down my cheek. "Hiya!" I yelled as loud as I could and Chase blocked my kick. He knocked me back. I still feel the salty tears streaming down my cheek and I gave it another try. This time I swept kick and he jumped to dodge it only to realize that I leapt up with him and punched him. He lost his last life point.

3 days later…

Raimundo's P.O.V.

"Ugh" I managed to murmur out. "He's waking up!" "Kimiko?" I managed to say. "Yes, it's me Rai. Just relax." I opened my eyes and only Master Fung was looking at me. I saw someone walk out the door really fast though. I had bandages all around me. The moment I tried to get up, I felt that instant pain again except it wasn't instant anymore. "You were severly burned Shoku warrior by Chase Young. However, you did an excellent job leading the team." Master Fung explained. I smiled and murmured, "Thank you, Master Fung."

It seemed everyone came to visit me except the most important person in this temple. Omi tried to cool down my burns with his water element. It didn't really work and I felt pain and numbness at the same time. Dojo came in to check up on me and say hi. Clay had brought me some food. After those three, time past and I didn't move from this stupid bed. It soon became nighttime. I sighed. "Everyone's probably in bed now. I wonder where Kimiko went? I heard her voice." I started talking to myself.

I heard my door open and I was able to get up and see but no one was there. "Weird." I laid back down. I put my head on my pillow and turned it and Kimiko was there. "Whoa! Kimiko! Where have you be- Ah!" Pain was searing through my body. She started to cry. "Kim?" She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "How could…How could you do something like that, you insensitive jerk! You scared me half to death." She started to cry harder on my shoulder.

I smiled and put my arm around her. "Kim, you really wanna know why?" I asked her and she stopped for a second to listen to me. I smiled at her and said, "It's because I think…I love you." She gasped and started to cry again. "This wasn't the time for jokes, you idiot!" "Think I'm lying? I can prove it." I dug around for it and bingo! "Key of truth" Three keyholes came around my mouth, heart, and mind and it shot three radiant beams into those holes and we heard a click. "There. I can't tell a lie. You wanna know why again? It's because I love you, Kim. I was afraid that you didn't like me back." She stopped crying and smiled. I wiped her tears away. She smiled at me and said, "Oh Rai. Sill, stupid Raimundo." "Hey!" She giggled. "You wanna know something else. I think I love you too." She said and smiled. I felt my heart beating faster. "Thanks Kim." I had a window and we watched the stars together. I held her hand. "Beautiful, huh?" A shooting star came by. "Wanna make a wish?" She said in a joking tone. I thought about something sweet to say. "Nah, you already came true." I smirked. She blushed. "Well, do you wanna know my wish?" I shrugged. "Why not?" She kissed me on the lips.

**_Well, I think that was the best I've written. Kinda mushy tho. XD Thnx to all the kind people with the reviews. Pretty long. Please review! Oh I also want to point out that all the people that reviewed me so far were girls. lol. I'm a guy. Just your interesting fact of the day. O and I want to know if you want more pairings! But no OC's tho._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I was hoping for more reviews but I guess not. I decided to keep the name and use the other for another story continuing this one, maybe. We'll see. **_

_**Chapter 4**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

I woke up from the sun and birds chirping from my window. "Ugh." I moaned a little. I tried to get up but something heavy was on my shoulder. I smirked. Kimiko must've fallen asleep on me when we were star-gazing. I watched her sleep and combed through her hair a little bit. It was still dawn, around 6:00. I used my other arm to put a blanket over her even though it kinda hurt. "Oh, right." I said to myself. I looked at myself and remembered taking in the blast from Chase. "Ah!" I said kinda loudly. This caused Kimiko to wake up.

"Rai?" she started waking up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled and so did I. "You know, it's still early. Why don't you go back to sleep?" She told me. "You need the rest." "But then I won't get to spend as much time with you." I said with a smirk.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'That's right. I remember now. We confessed to each other last night.' I thought in my head. Flashbacks came of the crying, confessing, star-gazing, and finally…the kiss. She blushed at the thought. Unfortunately, Raimundo caught me. "What are you blushing at girl?" I giggled and responded with "Nothing…" I wonder if he remembered. "Was it because we confessed to each other last night?" I guess he would remember that part. "Well, not exactly." "Then what?" I blushed again and looked a little embarrassed. "You don't remembered what happened last night?"

He still looked kinda puzzled. My embarrassed look to an angry look. "You're an idiot." I wanted to cry. How could he forget? He started to laugh. "What's so funny, you insensitive jerk!" I felt my eyes watering again and then I felt something warm against my lips.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Hahahaha!' It's fun messing with Kim. When she started to cry though I knew what would stop her. We locked lips again. She made a "Mmm?" sound. I guess I caught her off-guard. It was loving I could tell. I broke off. I started laughing again. She blushed and smiled. 'That wasn't nice, Raimundo Pedrosa." I looked at her and smirked. "When am I ever nice?" She giggled and said, "You are, you just don't want to admit it." I blushed a little.

Then Omi and Clay came in. They looked a little worried. "Raimundo, we are most worried for Kimiko never return-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her sitting by my bedside. "Oh there you are Kimiko. We have to go train, Master Fung's orders!" He smiled and ran out the door. Clay stayed however. "I think I know what you two are up too." He smiled and walked out the door. We looked at each other and laughed. "I guess I got to go then." Kimiko started to get up. "Wait!" I said she stopped to look at me. "I'm gonna go outside too." She gave me a worried look.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"No, Rai. You need rest." I can tell he was serious. He started to get out of the bed. "If you're so worried about me help me up." "Sorry, Rai." I put him back in bed and tucked him in like a little kid. "You need rest." He pouted. I giggled looking at him pout like a little kid. Then he just sighed and said "Okay." "Good boy!" I joked. "Okay, now go to sleep mister I got to go train. He looked at me with a sad face. "Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" I laughed. He smirked. "Alright fine." I went over to him and gave him a quick peck. "Thanks." he said and turned to go to sleep. I walked out silently.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Ah. It feels good to be loved.' I thought to myself as I was trying to sleep. "Wait. Does this mean we're a couple? Boyfriend/Girlfriend? an item?" I said to myself before I actually started to sleep. Then I started dreaming about Kim.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Training was hard to do without Rai. I just can't stop thinking about him. I hope he's doing ok. "Kimiko, it is your turn to prove yourself against Omi." Master Fung announced. "Yes sir." I said in a little depressed voice. "I do not wish to hurt you Kimiko for girls are most frail and –" I never let him finish his sentence cause I kicked him in the stomach and he flew back. "Oof!" was all I heard from the surprised Omi. "Very impressive Kimiko. I did not expect that from a girl!" "Shut up Omi."

He pulled out the Orb of Tornami and yelled it loudly. I dodged the water blasts. "Wudai Neptune-Ice!" and a huge block of ice came at me. "Wudai Mars-Fire!" I managed to melt it all back to water but it seemed to still come at me. "Now for the finishing blow! Wudai Neptune-Ice!" The water hit me for a second then I was frozen. Master Fung broke me out of my icy prison. "You do not seem focused today Kimiko. Is something wrong?" I looked at him and saw my chance to see Raimundo again. "Oh yes Master Fung. I just feel terrible for what happened to Raimundo. It's all my fault. I just feel so guilty for not taking care of him!" He looked at me with a puzzled look. "Alright you may go and take care of Raimundo. Plus you wouldn't have a sparring partner anyways." He smiled.

I ran to Rai's room. My heart was beating so fast. I wanted to see him so bad. I NEEDED to see him. "Hey Rai-" I looked at him and it seems he was asleep. His shirt was off. but the bandages were there. He started to move around in the bed. "I'm sorry! NO! Kimiko! Wait I'm sorry! I would never say that to you! AH!" He got up sweating and panting just like he ran 20 miles.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Wha? It was just a dream.' I thought in my head. "Whew." I let out a sigh of relief. "Rai?" I turned and saw a concerned Kimiko. I nearly fell of my bed. "I thought you were training, girl." I said like I was sad to see her. "Well I was, but Master Fung let me come take care of you." I smirked. "Alright then. Do you think you can replace my old bandages with new ones?" She blushed. "Aw, cmon. It's just me." I laughed and gave her encouragement through means of my lips with hers. At least can sit up without it hurting so much. "So what happened in your dream?" She asked curiously. "Oh nothing." I lied.

"Kimiko?" I started to ask her. "Yeah?" she said with a smile. It wasn't going to be easy but I decided to ask her anyways. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Meanwhile…

Dojo's P.O.V

All I was doing was minding my own business. Then "Yeouch!" I screamed. "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Omi came out with the ancient scroll and Clay. "The others?" I asked. "Kimiko's helping Rai" Clay answered. "It seems that this is the Shinsou Lock. It makes a person unable to tell the truth when locked on to him or her. He or she just says the opposite of what he or she means." Omi stated. "Maybe it's the sister Shen Gong Wu of the Key of Truth." I pointed out with a triumphant smile. "You may off to something there Dojo." "It's onto something, little buddy and yeah, you're right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Wow, only 3 reviews added from the 2nd chapter. (sigh) O well, I hope your enjoying it. There will be a twist. Muwahahahahahaa! But of course a possible happy ending. We'll see. PLEASE REVIEW! You read, you review. I'm sad when there's no reviews_** (--;) **_. Ok enough rambling. Thanks for reading and reviewing._**

_**--- xxAngelofDethxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, I decided to stick with my original title. Why? because I got more hits with it I think. So maybe it will catch other people's eyes. I dunno we'll see. **_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kimiko's P.O.V

I blushed at the thought of Raimundo and I as couple. Then I started to laugh. He gave me a dirty look. "What's so funny?" He started to fume. "Chill Rai, I'm the Dragon of Fire." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started to become impatient. "So will you?" "Well…" I started to tease him. "KIMIKO!" Omi yelled. 'Great…' I thought in my head. "What?" "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! Let's go."

I looked at Rai who was still kind of mad with the whole teasing thing. "I got to go. I'll answer your question later." I kissed him goodbye. "Funny. We kiss like a boyfriend or girlfriend but we really aren't boyfriend and girlfriend yet. Are we?" I laughed and kissed him again. "I guess so."

Omi's P.O.V

'Where is that Kimiko!' I thought in my head while tapping my foot very impatiently. Then she finally came. "What took you so long, partner?" asked Clay behind me. "Oh, nothing." Clay started to snicker and replied, "I see." She just smiled and said, "Let's roll Dojo!" "Won't we get dizzy?" I asked in confusion.

Kimiko's P.O.V

It was kind of awkward without Rai being there to make fun of Omi. I felt awkward without Rai. I blushed at the thought of what he would've said if I told him that. 'I really do love him, enough to be his girlfriend' I thought and couldn't wait for his reaction. I decided I would tease him by asking him the same question. Of course, he'll probably say something like "Duh!" I laughed at the thought. When I stopped the others were looking at me like I was some kind of weirdo.

"Um… So what's the Shen Gong Wu do?" "It is called the Shinsou Lock. It seems to make the holder unable to tell the truth." Omi stated like he was Master Fung himself. "We also think that it's like the sister Wu to the Key of Truth." Clay added. "Well, that does make sen- Ahhhh!" We all flew off of Dojo and landed in a dark backstreet alley.

"What'd you do that for Dojo?" I yelled at him because he got my outfit dirty. "Sorry, kids. Got to keep a low profile." Dojo shrugged. "Well, it most certainly hurt." Omi chimed in rubbing the back of his bald head. "It's here on this street somewhere. Split up and search some of the shops for suspicious looking items." Dojo commanded. "We'll all meet back at this spot." I chimed in. I wanted to be like Rai as a sub-Shoku warrior. "Alright, Kimiko." Clay said with a smile. "Let's go, Wudai warriors!" I yelled and smiled triumphantly like as if I was promoted to Shoku warrior.

Raimundo's P.O.V

(start dream) "Kimiko?" She was crying. "Go away! You already told me how you really feel about me!" She looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks. I went to wipe them off. "Kim, I hate you." She cried even harder. "Now you come all the way out here just to say that? Well, fine! I hate you too Raimundo Pedrosa!" She puched and ran away sobbing." (end dream) "AH!" I sat up immediately from the dream. "Why does that keep happening?"

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Ugh! It's been hours!' I thought loudly in my head. "Where is that stupid thing!" I yelled. People looked at me like I was crazy. I think I am. Just then, Clay and Omi appeared. "Hey! Kimiko! We found a lead." They ran up to me. "Really?"

A few mintues later…

"Great." I moaned. An antique shop held the Shen Gong Wu captive. "$100,000 dollars! San Francisco's Chinatown sure is really expensive." I growled. "Why buy it when you can steal it!" a voive from the sky yelled. "Great. Now Jack's come for it too." I moaned. "Prepared to be defeated, Jack Spicer." Omi said. "Not so fast. Jack-bots attack! You, 5! Come with me! We're going to get that lock!" As he went to get the lock from it's stand another hand touched it. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The contest will be breakdancing! Whoever can perform a better street performance wins!" Jack looked up to find a bandaged Raimundo looking down at him. "What happened to you?" He smirked. "Sure, you want to know?" Rai held a fist up to his face. "No! No! It's alright. Anyway I wager my Lotus Twister for your Mantis Flip Coin. And as for the breakdancing, I want 3 rounds." "Ah!" Raimundo fell to the ground. "Hahaha! This will be easy since you're hurt.!" "Oww!" He moaned.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Ugh, he's right. I can't pull off my moves without hurting.' I thought in my head. A Jack-bot head flew across us. "Raimundo?" The others asked. "Yup. I used the whole Mind-Reader Conch combined to your PDA thing to track down you guys. Then used the Golden Tiger claws. I challenged Jack to a Xiaolin Showdown, but I don't think I can do it." Omi looked at Dojo. "Is it possible for someone else to replace Raimundo in the Xiaolin Showdown, Dojo?" Omi asked. "Maybe…(puts on reading glasses and gets out rulebook.) Let's see. In the event, in which an incapacitated challenger cannot complete the challenge, another challenger may step in for him." "Sweet!" I said getting up from my fallen position.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Jack with a glare. "He said, if he couldn't complete it! Raimundo has to actually participate until he becomes unable to complete the showdown. I glared at him. "Fine. Let's go!" "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" We said in unison.

The part of the street we were standing on lifted up and we were in a ring with two mats. the three judges were: A Jack-bot, the shop owner, and Dojo. "GONG YI TEMPAI!" We shouted at each other.

_**Well, I hope you can't wait for the next chapter. It's fun and BREAKDANCING! I've always wanted to breakdance. O well. I'll try to get it on tonight. The next chapter will also have the twist (Ok for those who want to get a little hint, it's a hurts but not physically,) PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sad if there's no reviews. Oh and 650 hits (-). Total asian thing there.**_

_**---- xxAngelofDethxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Waahh! I want more reviews! I know people are reading this! HITS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF! Seriously, if you have a problem with the story, please constructively criticize, not flaming, but constructively criticize. I also don't mind some encouraging. lol. Alright here's the breakdancing and twist. The twist is on Raimundo and Kimiko's relationship. Muwahahaa!_**

_**Chapter 6**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Ready for this Spicer?" I asked. "Ready to be schooled Xiaolin loser?" He answered back. "I don't think so." First up was Jack. A party rave music filled the air. He started dancing to the beat. He liked to do some weird moves. Mostly they were just hand gestures. Then he ended with the robot. "Funny, I can do the robot and I build them too!" He started to laugh while everyone just stared at him. "Alright, my turn!" I got ready to pull some awesome moves then Kimiko cheered me on. 'I can't let her down!' I thought. The music was back again. I memorized the rhythm and started to dance to it. I moved to the beat, kicked in the air, landed while doing the splits and came back up. Then I got on my head and started spinning and during that spin I also split my legs to spin like a propeller.

I spun until I on the ground on my sides, then stopped in a couch potato position. "Showoff." Jack muttered. The judges were talking. "We've decided that Raimundo gets this round!"

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Woohoo! GO RAIMUNDO!" I yelled and cheered. "Alright, this time I won't lose!" said Jack. He went on with the music and started actually using his legs to dance. "Lotus Twister" He yelled. Then he was able to spin his body without moving his head, then he spelled his name letter by letter. Then he stopped. "Whew!" he panted. "Great…" Rai muttered. "Watch this Jack!" He yelled. He started dancing again. But we all saw something the judges didn't. Jack used the Lotus Twister and as Raimundo was doing some footwork, he tripped him. Rai landed on his sides. "Owww!" he yelled in agonizing pain. "Raimundo!" I screamed. Jack just laughed. "Unfortunately, with Raimundo down. Jack wins this round." said Dojo. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" I yelled at him. I could've sworn I heard and "EEEK!" from Dojo but I was too mad to care.

Omi's P.O.V

"Do not worry Kimiko. For I will take Raimundo's place in the showdown." I said to her triumphantly. I felt like a real hero standing up for the weak. I jumped into the ring. "Alright, Jack Spicer. Prepare to be introduced to your creator!" "Meet your maker?" Raimundo asked. "That too!" I yelled back at Jack. He started laughing at me. "You'know cueball. You got guts and maybe 10 times the strength of someone your size. But one thing you don't have is probably the ability to dance. Or even breakdance for that matter!" He started his evil laugh again. "Dojo, can we have a ten minute break?" Raimundo asked. "Sure, nothing's against it in the rulebook." "Sweet, this makes enough time for lessons." Raimundo smiled at me and give me a thumbs up.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Alright, time to show you the ropes!" I said. "There will be ropes?" Omi asked. I slapped my fore head. "No! Nevermind. Let's just teach you how to breakdance.

10 minutes later…

"Ok! I think you got it. Now go win us a Shinsou Lock!" I smirked. "Ok! Jack Spicer show us your last dance!" Dojo announced. The music came back on and he used the Lotus Twister again to start moving various parts of his body without moving his head. "Ok, interesting 'breakdancing', but now it's Omi's turn. Omi gave me a nervous look. I winked and gave him a thumbs up. The music pumped up. Soon the little guy started moving like…well, me! He could even do the moonwalk. "Time for the finale, Omi!" He nodded and yelled, "Mantis Flip Coin!" He jumped 20 feet into the air and started doing various flips and spins. He landed in split form like I did before and flipped over to start spinning on his head. "Lotus Twister!" Jack yelled. "Tornado Strike – Water!" Omi started spinning faster with water around him and with the water, he lifted himself up. He was still spinning upside down on his head and then jumped with the coin and landed with his martial arts form. Unanimous vote: "Omi is the winner!" declared Dojo.

Kimiko's P.O.V

After everything went back to normal, I ran up and hugged Rai. "Oww." he moaned. "Oops, sorry." I laughed and he smirked. "Good job, partners." Clay congratulated. He slapped Rai and Omi on the back and they both fell. "Oww.." They said in unison. we just laughed. Omi got up and offered Rai the Wu. "Thank you for teaching me, Raimundo. It was most invigorating." he smiled and gave a thumbs up like Rai did to Omi.

Back at the Temple…

"Whew! I'm beat!" I said pretty loud. Rai just got back in his bed. He held up the lock in his hands. "The Shinsou Lock" he said and put it in his pocket. It glowed in his hands but no one noticed. "So, Rai. Do you still want the answer to your question?" He panted like a dog and barked at me. I laughed. "Ok, be a good boy and sit!" He obediently sat down. "Alright, I'll be your girlfriend. Why? Because I love you." I kissed him. "Your turn!" I sat down to hear the words I was waiting for. "Ok,Ok, I, Raimundo Pedrosa, hate you with all my heart." "Wha-?" I looked right at him. I could tell there was a sense of hurt in my voice. "Wait! No! I meant to say I don't want to be your boyfriend! Huh! AHH!" "Rai?" He stopped and just looked at me.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'What the heck was I saying?' I thought in my head. 'I don't understand. That didn't come out the way I planned.' "Rai?" I stopped thinking for a sec and looked at Kimiko. Her eyes were teary. She backed up. "Rai? Raimundo?" she started to sniffle. "Kim, I know this looks like but it's not-" I started. "I thought you loved me Rai, but I guess…I guess…I was wrong!" She was sobbing in between the sentences and ran out my door. I was dumbstruck and there I was, on the floor on my knees, jaw open, only to realize I made the stupidest mistake of my life.

_**Awwwww! Poor Raimundo. If you think, you understand the problem don't ruin for the others! Interesting huh? Sorry, I couldn't get it uplast night. School's almost out ans it's still getting crazier. I got my yearbook and it weighs a ton. Big school.Well, please review. HITS ARE CLOSE TO 1000! SWEET! SO REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm sad when there are no reviews.**_

_**--- xxAngelofDethxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry Raimundo. That's just the way life is! The way I write it! Muwahahahaha!**_

_**Raimundo: DIE! Typhoon Boom – Wind! (Wind shoots out of palms)**_

**_Me: AHHH! (Slams into wall) Ouch…._**

**_Ok, well, I'll make this brief since Rai here is trying to kill me. Sorry about the breakdancing, I'll admit it was a great idea but I had no idea how hard it was to describe the movements. I plan to end this at maybe Chapter 10 and continue the story in a second fanfic. Review saying if you want it to go on in this story or make another! and Rai's problem will be in parentheses. Everything he means to say will be. The twist sucked so I made another. Lol. Here we go!_**

_**Chapter 7**_

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Maybe I shouldn't be sad. I didn't even think of dating him before. I don't know.' I thought. I laid my back against a tree outside. The night sky was beautiful. I remembered when we stargazed and then we confessed, or at least I did truthfully. But he used the Key of Truth! I gasped and ran into his room. Gone. I started to cry again. "Hmm… You don't seem the type to be crying over nothing." a voice said.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Arrrgghh!" I screamed as I kicked a tree really hard. It made a cracking noise. 'Guess I don't know my own strength.' I just stood there looking at the stars. "If only I couldn't (could) be up there! Man, this rules(sucks)!" I yelled at no one in particular. After just watching the stars a little bit, and sulk, I decided to go back to my room. 'There's going to be a lot of training tomorrow.' I thought in my head and sighed. "Hmmm…That's weird. I think I don't hear (hear) voices by my room. I put my back against the corner where you turn in the hallways to get to my room. 'Who are they?' I said under my breath so I was the only one hearing myself.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Rai?" I asked and turned around. It was a tall boy but he had black hair and yellow eyes, not like Rai's brilliant green ones. "Hi. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but you don't seem to be the kind to be crying." He wiped tears and I moved his hand away. "Sorry, I just don't want to be seen right now." "But beauty shouldn't be kept inside such a pathetic place. C'mon, let's go somewhere fun!" He said to me with his arms open to me. "Umm… I don't even know you." I said straightforward. "Oh! Excuse my manners. I'm Roy. Nice to meet you, Angel." he stated "Yeah, whatever. Why are you even here?" I was a little suspicious to see someone other than a person walking around in monk robes, especially in this beat-up old place.

"Sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I simply came to see what was here anyways. In fact, I thought it was abandoned. Then I heard a loud sobbing noise form the inside. I found you." he explained. I blushed a bright red. "So, I never got your name. What is it?" I hesitated but told him anyways. "It's Kimiko." I said as my head was looking at the floor. He lifted my head to look at my face. "Nice to meet you Kim, but it's getting late. I should go." He turned and left.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'That JERK!' I wanted to scream. However, I waited like a good boy and watched him leave. I hope Kim actually hasn't fallen for this new guy. I came out from my corner and leaned on the across Kimiko. She didn't seem to notice. She just kind of stood there looking dumbstruck. "Ahem." I started. She turned around quickly. "Oh! Rai. Whew! I thought it was Master Fung." She laughed. "Why? Are you not hiding (hiding) something from us. Are you?" I said in an angry tone. "Uh… Rai. That didn't make any sense." she said to me with a confused look. "So! I have (haven't) lately." She looked at me with a surprised look. She just turned her towards the ground. "Sorry, Kim. I did (didn't)mean everything that I've saying. I really don't (do) want to be with you." She looked at me again but with a more serious face. "Rai? Don't you think it's enough that you broke my heart? Now, you've come to just rub it in my face? If you don't want to be with me it's fine, but just leave me alone." She walked slowly with little sobs. I went to give her a hug. She accepted it at first but pushed me away. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said crying hard and ran to her room.

Omi, Dojo, and Clay came running to me. "What happened, partner?" Clay asked. "Everything(Nothing)." I said with a depressed voice. "Huh? What do you mean, Raimundo? Are you dump in the downs?" I turned to him and hesitated. 'I can't say anything right for some reason. Why bother?' I thought and left.

Omi's P.O.V

"Why'd you say that, Omi? We've already taught you how to say down in the dumps and lately you haven't fumbled your words like a muddy football player running with a ball made out of pig slop." Clay asked. "Simple, I wanted to see if Raimundo had something on his head." "You mean mind." "That too." I said with a despaired look. Just then we heard a loud sobbing. "That sounds like Kimiko, partner! Let's go." Clay ran and so did I. "Wait! Where's Dojo?" I stopped.

Dojo's P.O.V

"That was weird with what Raimundo what was saying. Normally, he'd correct Omi then make fun of him." I said as I entered his room. I heard a loud "OUCH!"

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Man! This bites!' I thought angrily in my head. "ARRGGHHH!" I yelled and jumped on my bed. "Owww!" I felt something in my pocket. It was the Shinsou Lock. "THE SHINSOU LOCK!" I yelled and then it started glowing. "Oops." I said while hitting my forehead. Just then Dojo entered the room yelling, "NOOO!" and the glowing look phased into my body. "What happened?" "Oh Crud!" Dojo said while hitting his face and sliding it down. Omi walked in. "What? Why did someone well no?" He asked in a puzzled way. "Because-" Dojo started but never finished. Clay ran in saying, "Kimiko's gone!" I immediately jumped up. "We mustn't (must) go find her!" I said. "Wait. Why not partner?" "SEE!" yelled Dojo. "It's already started. Raimundo, how many times have you activated the Shinsou lock?" I thought about. "I never activated (activated) it once errr actually twice now." I said to Dojo. "Why?" I asked. "Oh geez. You'll end up talking like that forever since you activated it twice!" "This stupid Shinsou Lock! OOPS!" I covered my mouth. A glow appeared in my body. Dojo slapped himself again. "Ok, that's it. All three things are locked. You're heart, mind, and mouth are sealed with dangerous words. Unless… The Key of Truth!" he said in delight. "Quick! Give me the key!." I tossed Dojo the key. "KEY OF TRUTH!" Nothing. "I guess the person who was hurt the most can activate it only. I was afraid of this."

Meanwhile…

Mysterious Person's P.O.V

"So we got this all set, right?" I said in amusement. "Apparently so. It was easy to manipulate her. Especially with the stupid kid with the Shinsou lock helping." the boy said. "No more of this disguise tonight…" He shapeshifted by what looked like glowing arms. Then an evil laugh insinuated the air.

_**Sorry about not updating sooner. Finals! AHHH! So HORRIBLE! Sorry if you don't understand Rai. Please Review! I'm sad when there's no new reviews. Anyways, I might need to take a break. Finals….. but then summer! WOOT! Ok , peace.**_

_**---xxAngelofDethxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Whew! I needed that break you guys. Finals were a killer and we're all out for summer! Thanks for waiting. Let's get this movie out onto the street. (Omi for "show on the road." Time after Time, part 1 ). **_

_**Chapter 8**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Ok, so who do you think you hurt the most using the Shinsou lock?" Dojo asked. I gave him a sad, depressed look. "It was (wasn't) Kimiko." I said. "Whoa! You spoke normally. How?" A baffled Dojo asked. "I just say the opposite of what I mean so I can talk normally." I said but with hesitating and stumbling on a few words. "Wow. Not bad Raimundo." "Since Kim's gone, I reckon you better keep learning how to speak backwards, partner." Clay said in a sad tone. "I know! What if I hurt you guys more than I did Kimiko?" I said in excitement. "Uhh Rai, if you hurt Kimiko so much that she left the temple, what makes you think we want to be hurt too?" Clay said. "Yes, it was most shameful of you to be mean to one of our very best friends." Omi chimed in.

"I say you should go make out with Kimiko!" Omi said. "WHAT?" I said with my eyes buldging out of my head. I wonder if he knows. "I reckon he means make up. Make out is totally different thing, Omi." Clay explained. "What does it mean then?" "Uhhh…" Clay, Dojo and I looked at each other with embarrassed looks. Then Dojo sprang into action. "Wu alert!" "I'll go get the ancient scroll." Omi said. "Whew!" Clay said taking his hat off and waving it like a fan. "Close one huh?" I said with a smirk. "So what's the Wu?" I said. "It's—

Kimiko's P.O.V

I've been traveling with Roy all night. I only took my PDA, my cell phone, my 5 best outfits, my sleeping futon, and the Silver Manta Ray which we were traveling in. I used the Changing Chopsticks to store the rest of my stuff. I felt bad leaving Rai and the others behind but I couldn't take it anymore. "So where are we going, Roy?" I said trying to make conversation. He laughed and said, "Argentina, then off to Nowhere." "Well, we're going somewhere right?" "You'll see." He finished.

Raimundo's P.O.V

I hate speaking backwards but for some weird reason, I'm good at it. "It's the Copycat Cat." "Huh?" Clay said with a dumbfounded look. "Well, it's a Shen Gong Wu that allows you to copy any person in the world or make a person copy you." Dojo explained as all three male monks were flying toward someplace in Argentina. They landed in a park. "I feel it's somewhere near here." Dojo said scratching his Wu warts. We split up to look for the Wu when I spotted Kimiko with that Roy guy! I felt so nothing… I couldn't feel any emotion. It must be some advanced case of the Shinsou Lock. "This is so not good." I muttered.

Omi's P.O.V

"Hmmm, if I were a Copycat cat where would I be?" I asked thinking most logically where the Copycat Cat would hide. Then I spotted the cat on top of what Clay called the Monkey Bars. Why are they for monkeys? They don't even live anywhere near here! Then I spotted Chase Young and Wuya. I decided to spy on them.

Chase's P.O.V

"I can't believe you actually want a Shen Gong Wu! It's so unlike you to even think of one." Wuya said to me. "Hmph. This one has a peculiar talent that might be useful. You see, with the Copycat Cat, I can control Omi to use the Yin-Yang yoyo to turn him evil again and control his dark chi again. After Omi, I will use it to make the rest of the monks do so, especially the new leader. He actually might be of some use." I said. I knew I thought this through. It would be the perfect end to the Xiaolin reign over evil.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'This is bad.' I thought. "I should probably go before she sees me." I said and ran into someone. "Ouch! Watch you little punk!" It was Wuya! "What are you doing here? Did you leave Chase?" I said in curiosity. "No, actually believe or not, he wants this one." "No way." I said in disbelief. She just laughed. "That's what I said too." she smiled and Chase appeared out of thin air. "We meet again, Shoku warrior." Man, I hate when people sweat me so much cause I'm Shoku warrior.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"So why did we end up here?" I asked in curiosity. "To meet some really good friends of mine." Roy said with a smile on his face. "Umm…ok." I said. "C'mon don't be so shy!" He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go meet them. They're right there!" He pointed. I gasped but I felt a strong pain and blacked out.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'So far, my life has been going downhill.' I thought. Then Omi and Clay appeared by my side. "We're here to help our leader, right partner?" Clay said to me with a wink. "Prepared to be tin-wrapped, Chase!" Omi yelled and pointed at Chase Young. "Wha-? Oh! Prepared to be foiled? Was that it, Omi?" Clay asked. "Foiled? That makes no sense." Omi said with a shrug. I caught the Copycat Cat from the corner of my eye. "Can you guys distract Chase and Wuya long enough so that I can get the Copycat Cat?" I asked. "I hope so." Omi said looking a little shook up. "You guys will be fine. WIND!" I shouted and flew past the two Heylin warriors. "What?" Wuya said in amazement. "HAH!" I heard from my teammates and two "Oof's" from the other two Heylin warriors.

Roy's P.O.V

"Perfect. Everything's going according to plan." I said in amazement in how easy that was. Soon I will get what I want and Chase and Wuya will get what they want.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Ok, here it is—OOF!" I got hit hard in the stomach. I landed but I held the mass of pain that was my stomach. I saw Chase. Wuya was fighting against the other two. "Urgghhh…" I groaned and yelled, "Typhoon Boom-Wind!" And he dodged it easily, but I tripped him from the monkey bars. "Way too slow, dude!" I yelled and grabbed the Cat. Unfortunately so did Chase. "Well, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Jetbootsu for your uhhh…" "I have the Eye of Dashi." Chase said. "Fine, the name of the game is a race across the monkey bars. Let's go." "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" We said in unison and I was in my Wudai suit. The monkey bars looked like they went on forever. We were on top of the monkey bars however and not hanging on to them, at least not yet. "GONG YE TEMPAI!" We shouted.

_**Sorry if that seemed a little shorter than usual. Sorry again for not updating as soon as you all wanted. Taking a break felt so good. I found a good show to watch! IGPX! It's actually a really cool show. Still Xiaolin Showdown is downright awesome. I got a lot of good reviews so keep it up! I'm sad when there are no reviews. Oh! and hits went over 2000! AWESOME! Thanks everyone.**_

_**---xxAngelofDethxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I think we're almost done with this story! I dunno. We'll see. Anyway, please review whenever you get the chance please! By the way, I finally did my homepage and if you check it out, I'm just warning you that if you don't get the quotes then sorry, dudes and dudettes. WElL, Chapter 9 everyone!_**

_**Chapter 9**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

'This could be tough one.' I thought and gulping at the sight of the never ending monkey bars. "RAI!" The rest of the crew yelled at me. "Oops." I started running after Chase. "Typhoon Boom-Wind!' I yelled and created a tornado around me so I flew towards Chase with incredible speed. "Gotcha!" I said and he just turned around and put his hands to my head and I stopped. "Uh-oh" I gulped. I started to spin uncontrollably and I was so dizzy. I fell through two of the bars. "Oh, crap! Jetbootsu!" I yelled and luckily I was upside down on one of the bars. "Hmmm…" This gave me a great plan to catch up to Chase.

Chase's P.O.V

'Foolish Shoku warrior.' I thought. I let out an evil grin. "Not so fast, dude." I heard from below and we were synchronized as we were running toward the Copycat cat except he was below me. "Hmph. I guess you're not Shoku warrior for achieving nothing, huh?Eye of Dashi!" I yelled. A bolt of lightning destroyed the next few bars and the debris fell toward the soon-not-to-be Dragon of the Wind. "Ahhh!" He yelled. "Jetbootsu!" He yelled butthe boots attachedonto the falling debris instead. I did an evil snicker and went on.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Oh man! I'm in serious trouble now." I said. "Wait! Wudai Star-Wind!" I flew up fast. "Yeehaaw!' Way to go, partner!" I could hear Clay. I smiled and gave a thumbs up but then I saw Roy and Kimiko on his back. "HUNH?" I got back on the monkey bars and started running towards Roy. "RAIMUNDO! What on this planet are you doing?" Omi yelled at me furiously. "I think he means 'What in the world are you doing?" Dojo yelled too. I stopped only to see Chase take the Copycat Cat. I sighed and everything went back to normal. "Awww man!" I said kicking the dirt. I heard some laughing behind me. "Well that went way better than I expected." I looked behind me to see Wuya and Roy, who still had Kimiko out cold on his shoulder. "Excellent plan, Wuya." Roy said. "Well, I remembered when I was still a ghost. When I flew into your head," she said poking me on the head. "I remembered about your feelings about this girl, though they were a lot weaker then." Wuya explained. "Now they've grown stronger and now they've become your weakness and a weakness is just another asset for us." She laughed her evil laugh. "Roy, why have you joined Wuya? Don't you know she's evil and ugly too!" I yelled at him.

"You poor, naïve fool. I'm Roy as in Hannibal **ROY** Bean! Moby Morpher!" He changed back to his ugly bean self. "It was easy with your help, boy! Your Shinsou lock was a key to our success. Get it?" He laughed an evil laugh.We all just stared at him for awhile."What? Oh, nevermind. See you Xiaolin losers later!" He yelled as they all flew off to Chase's lair. "Well, this stinks. Sorry guys." I said with a tone of depression. "It is okay, Raimundo. Though, I would have payed more attention to the showdown and wouldn't have made the mistake of usuing the jetbootsu to stick onto th-" "I get it Omi. I screwed up." I said. "Well, I don't think he meant it that way Rai. But I agree that you probably should have considered paying more attention to the showdown." Clay said. "I know, but…" I paused for a second. "But what, Rai?" I looked up at the sky and Omi and Clay gasped at the sight of a tear run down my face. "Sorry, guys, but I lost Kim, so I'm getting her back alone! Silver Manta Ray!" I threw it and just hopped in. I floored it as soon as I shut the cockpit window.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Wha- What am I doing here?" I yelled. "It seems the Dragon of Fire has woken up." Roy said. "Roy, are you okay? What happened? Where are we?" I asked. He started to laugh. "My dear, we're in Nowhere. To be more specific, we're in the lair of the great Chase Young. Moby Morpher!" He said turning into "Hannibal Roy Bean?" I screamed. I struggled to get out. "Sorry kiddo, but it's no use." Wuya said coming out of the shadows. "Your friends are hopeless without you. Even your 'great' Shoku warrior was distracted during a showdown to save you." She said with an evil smile. "Rai…" I said to myself. I wanted to cry. "If you want, you can join us Kimiko." Chase Young said as he too came out of the shadows. "It would be a waste of your talents if we had to destroy you. It's too late anyways for your friends. I have the Copycat Cat which I'll use to make the monks join us anyways. After all, you do possess the Ying yo-yo right?" he said leaving with the other two so that I was alone.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'This is bad, but I'm starting to think about why Chase wanted that Shen Gong Wu. All it does is copy people or make people copy you.' I started analyzing how he would use it. "Hmmmm…I got it!" I said. "Got what?" a loud voice said from the backseat. "AHH!" I screamed and Omi and Clay revealed themselves after taking off the Shroud of Shadows. "Nice going, Omi. That went as smooth as pettin a porcupine." Clay said. "But porcupine's are not-" "Sarcasm." We both interrupted him. "Anyway, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled at them. "We told you Rai, you're not alone." Omi said. I smiled but that quickly turned to a frown.

"But I'm Shoku warrior and I failed. I was the leader and I let the team down." I said. "But you can't be a leader without people to lead, partner." Clay said with a cheery smile. "You're right guys! Let's take those washed-up Heylin losers!" I said. "By the way, what'd you figure out Rai?" Clay said with a confused look. "I figured out that Chase wants to control us to do his evil bidding, am I right?" I said. "That does seem most logical, Raimundo." Omi said "Now you're starting to think like a Shoku warrior, Rai!" Dojo popped up out of nowhere.

"Well, we're here and the doors open sooooo, yup." I nodded. "What?" Dojo said. "It's a trap." All three of us said together as we walked in. "Okay, our game plan is we get Kimiko and try to steal the Copycat cat from Chase." I said. "Alright." Clay gave me a thumbs up. "Crystal glasses." I said and saw where Kimiko was locked up and Chase and the Heylin gang were in the next room. 'Great.' I thought. "Okay, you guys go that way." I pointed in the opposite direction of where everyone is and ahh…" I fell on my knees. "OWW…" I said clutching where the Shinsou lock was. "IT's starting to take over." Dojo said. "Only 5 hours left until you're taken over and then you'll be an emotionless zombie forever!" Dojo said it in a dramatically scary voice. "Thanks. No pressure." I ran in the way Kimiko was. "We know what to do." Omi said. Clay nodded and they followed my orders. "Be careful, guys."

Kimiko's P.O.V.

I've been crying for awhile now. I hope Chase and the others didn't hear me. I felt so useless against this wall. "Why, Rai? Why?" I said to no one. "Why what?" a voice came from the room, but this was a familiar voice. "Nice to see you again." Raimundo came out from the Shroud of Shadows. "Rai! Oh, my knight in shining armor!" I said happily. "Well, I heard there was a pretty damsel in distress who needed rescuing." He smirked. That same old smirk, actually it never gets old. "Kim, about all the stuff I've been saying. None of it's true. It's exactly the opposite of everything I've wanted to say. I had the Shinsou lock ('OWW') " A glow went through is chest."Really Rai?" I said with excitement. "Wait, then how come you're talking normal now? Are you speaking backwards?" I asked. "No, actually I've been using the Reversing Mirror to reverse the effect of talking. I need your help in getting it off though. It seems I've made the effects incredibly strong and I'll become an emotionless puppet if you don't unlock it. Here the Key of Truth." He took it out and was going to give it to me when it was gone from his hand! "Huh?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Nice of you to join us, Shoku warrior." Chase and the gang were looking pretty triumphant. "Release Kimiko and give back the Key!" "I don't think so. You see, the reason why I had all of you come here was to have you and the rest of the monks serve my here on the Heylin side. With the Copycat cat, I'm able to make you copy my movements and I will be able to trap your good chi in the Ying-Yang world." Chase rambled on. "Wow. Didn't see that coming." Rai said. "No, you didn't." As Chase and the others followed. "Typhoon Boom-Wind!" and Hannibal Roy Bean dropped the Key. We all dove and touched it. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Cosmic Clash! My- "Wait a sec, partner." a voice from the other side of the room came. "You didn't forget about us did you, leader?" Omi said with a half smile. "You're right. Fine a three-on-three Xiaolin Showdown." I said. Chase interrupted with, "Our Eye of Dashi, Fist of Tebigong, and Moby Morpher against your Shroud of Shadows, Ying yo-yo, and Sword of the Storm." "I call a Shen Yi Bu dare! We'll also wager our Fancy Feet, Reversing Mirror and Lotus Twister for your Third-arm Sash, Mantis Flip Coin, and Copycat Cat." I yelled. Technically, without the Copycat Cat, Chase can't control us but this won't be an easy showdown. "The game is Falling Tiles! Whoever's team that can stay on wins!"Omi shouted. "LET"S GO!" We monks said together. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" We all said in unison.

_**Whew! I've been typing like crazy but whatever. I'm going to make a sequel to this story. It's gonna be a good one! And longer too. Think of it as the older stages of Rai and Kim. We'll see. The next battle is gonna be awesome! Trust me. Well, plz review. I'm sad when I don't see reviews.**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yay first 2 reviewers for chapter 9! I thought you would be the only ones but others did too. Well, thanks pinkpu19932006 and fanstasycrazyperson409! I'm updating today cause if I don't pinkpu will cry. I'm not a jerk! Oh and a quick note! Read "Just Like He Used To". It might make you cry but it's really good. Anyways,so here's chapter 10!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Raimundo's P.O.V.

Ok, I'm beat. I just went through a Xiaolin Showdown already and now I have to do another. Chase's throne room changed in to a sort of disco ring. "Ooooo. Flashing lights." Omi stared at the flashing tile. "GONG YE TEMPAI!" We all said in unison. "Alright guys, Wudai Orion Formation!" I yelled. We formed it but without Kimiko. "Uhhh, nothing happened." Clay said. "Oh right! Kimiko is over there, partner." He finished. "Yeah, I sorta forgot too." I said. "HELLOO! HELP ME! Mantis Kick! Charging Bear!" Omi was fighting off the others. "Oops, sorry there partner." Clasy said as he lassoed Omi to both of us. "I know! Use the Shen Gong Wu! Sword of the Storm-Wind!" I yelled as I blew a tornado towards Wuya. "Fist of Tebigong!" she yelled and punched into the ground so that she would stay. Then the flashing tiles that Omi was staring at before, started to shake and fall and I WAS STANDING ON ONE! "Oh crud! AHH!" "Lotus Twister!" Clay grabbed me and put me back. "Thanks." I said. "No proble-Oof!" Hannibal hit Clay with the Third-arm Sash.

"Omi!" I whispered the plan in his ear. He nodded and yelled, "Shroud of Shadows! Fancy Feet!" I smirked. "Where's he go?" Hannibal looked confused. Suddenly, he was hit from every direction. "Oww." was all he said and his tile went down. Omi wuickly grabbed the Moby Morpher and the Third-arm Sash. "Omi!" Clay said as Omi threw him the sash. "Third-arm Sash-Earth!" The rock arm came right at Wuya. "Mantis Flip Coin!" She jumped in time and landed on the rock sash. She ran and kicked Clay off the arena. 2-on-2 left. "What happened to Ch-Oww!" I started to say when he hit me out of the blue! "Eye of D-" "Sword of the Storm!" I interrupted him and the wind flew the Eye towards me. "Thanks Chase!" I said and use the combined Wu to fly towards Wuya who seemed to be having trouble with Omi. "Where is that little brat?" she yelled. "Yo! Wuya! You seem to be a little shaky as her tile fell. "Mantis Flip Coin!" "Omi! Catch!" I threw the Reversing Mirror towards what seemed to be nowhere. Omi caught it and used it. "Reversing Mirror!" And Wuya couldn't jump off her tile. "I'll be taking those." as I flew and stole her Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I never actually realized how good Rai was at leading our group. Unfortunately, Clay was knocked off, but still Omi got Wuya and that stupid Bean off. But that's nothing compared to Chase. "So, Shoku warrior, how are you feeling? Confident? Good. Because enjoy it while it lasts. Copycat Cat-Raimundo!" 'Uh-oh!' I thought. You could probably see by the expression on my face that I was worried. Rai started walking like Chase did and they came together but Rai gave all his Wu up. "RAI! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled. Nothing. He walked to a flashing tile and it shook. "Copycat Cat-Omi!" Chase took control of Omi now. However, this led to Rai coming to his senses. "This is perfect. When I win this showdown. I'll force you to become my evil partner again but this time you won't feel so lonely, because you'll have your friends join me too." He started his evil laugh but Raimundo flew towards Chase at an incredible speed. "Big mistake, dude!" Rai yelled as he kicked the cat on a flashing tile that dropped. Only a 4-by-4 tile arena was left. "You fool! It doesn't matter for now though. As long as I win this, I'll get it back." Chase explained. "Oh yeah? Typhoon Boom-wind" Rai yelled as he tried using his Capoeira style of fighting. Chase dodged every single move that Rai tried to use. "Pathetic. I've been studying your Capoeira style. It's all just trickery and sweeping motions. There's really nothing to it." As Chase demonstrated when he used one of Rai's sweep kicks against him. "RAI! You can beat him!"

Raimndo's P.O.V

'Kim's right. But he knows all my moves now. Wait! That's it!' I thought about it. "Omi! I need you to take Chase down after I use this move. Got it?" He gave me a thumbs up. "Okay! Tornado Strike-Wind!" I spun like Omi would have. "Now, Typhoon Boom-Wind!" I used that last one and pinned Chase with the kick. He struggled against me and the raging wind around us. "Impossible! You couldn't have used his moves without the-" "Copycat Cat?" I finished holding it in the air. He looked to see Omi using his move and Kim was spinning what she could. Even Clay knew what I was doing. "OMI! LET"S FINISH THIS!" Omi nodded and said "Tornado Strike-Water!" And let a tidal wave knock us both off. With Omi as the last man standing, we won the showdown. Chase throne room came to view and the lock for Kimiko came undone. "You've won now but I'll give you 5 seconds to run." Chase said with his fists shaking. "Kim, I need you to hold on to this." I gave her the Key of Truth. "Later, Chase!" I said with a smirk. Omi used the Golden Tiger Claws to help us escape.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"MASTER FUUUNNNGGG! WE'RE BAAACCKK!" Dojo's voice rang through the halls. "I see, you have stepped up to the challenges of Shoku warrior, Raimundo." Master Fung said with a satisfied tone. I gave him a big hug. "Thank you. You're my hero." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. "I thought I was the hero." Omi said with a sad look. "Oh of course, Omi. You're a hero too. Not to mention, Clay." She hugged them both. "Yeah," Rai added, " Without you guys I would have been dead meat. Thanks for knocking some sense into me." They did their handshakes. "Boys." I giggled. "WAIT A SECOND!" Dojo screamed and everyone stopped. "You! and You! Let's go! Vamos!" Dojo said he pointed at us. "You know Espanol senor?" Rai asked. "Wha-?' Dojo asked. "Nevermind." said a disappointed Raimundo.

Dojo's P.O.V

'I hope it's not too late. But if it is, there's a bright side to it. I don't have to be sick.' I thought.

_**Dun-dun-dun! Lol. Next is a fluffster. Yup. All that good fluff. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for those who actually reviewed chapter 9. I'll update soon. **_

_**As for Disney Villain's review, it brought up a good point. Well, all Chase wanted was the monks to join the Heylin side. He temporarily would need Shen Gong Wu to help him do that. After that, Hannibal could leave with the collected Shen Gong Wu and they would never have to see each other again. Eight more word till 1300 words so yay!**_

_**Chase: Like in "Time after Time, part 1" Wuya and I had patched our differences up though we still had issues. We're all on the Heylin side anyway.**_

_**Hannibal Roy Bean: So we decided 'why not' join each other?**_

_**Chase: Shut up! I was speaking!**_

_**(They fight)**_

_**Me: Uhhh… yeah well there you have it! Ooooo, that's gonna leave a mark. Yeouch, that one looked like it hurt too. Anyways, peace. GO FOR THE LEGS!**_

_**Both:Shut up!**_

_**Me: EEEP!**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_(Sniff) This is the last chapter of my story, dudes and dudettes. Yup. It's a lot of fluff and a happy ending. The sequel has a pretty good story plot. Ya'll see. Chapter 11. The last and final chapter of this story. (I can't believe I'm completing a story!) (Sniff) Please read the sequel! Hits have reached 3000 for this story! That's so cool!_**

_**Chapter 11**_

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Alright Dojo, whatcha you need from us?" I asked a little confused. "You don't remember do you?" he said arms crossed. "Uh, no dude. Why would I be asking you if I knew?" I said sarcastically with a smirk. "BECAUSE YOU'LL BE AN EMOTIONLESS ZOMBIE IN ABOUT A MINUTE OR TWO!" he yelled so loud I thought I was deaf. "Oh yeah!" I said with a smile. Kimiko and Dojo both smacked their foreheads. "Sorry. Here you go Kim!" I threw her the Key of Truth. "Key of –" "WAIT!" Dojo interrupted. "Let me get out of here! I really don't want to stick around!" he said slithering off. "Wait! Is something bad gonna happen?" Kimiko asked unsure of what to do. "No, just," Dojo sighed and continued with, "It's gonna be a private moment so I'M OUTTA HERE!" he slithered faster.

Kimiko's P.O.V

"Well, that was weird." I said wondering what he was talking about. "Umm Kim?" Rai said politely. "Yeah, Rai?" "I was wondering when you plan to revert me from being a zombie?" "Oh. Soon Rai." I said rubbing my chin. "Kim!" he said with a whiny tone. "I love it when you beg." I said with a smirk of my own. He pouted and said, "Well, just do it before I'm a mindless zombie!" I laughed at his reaction. "Ok, ok. Key of Truth!" The Shinsou lock came out of Rai's body and the Key of Truth flew towards it. It went into the keyhole and unlocked the Shinsou lock. Then the most amazing thing happened! Two beams of light hit me and Rai. We entered a dream world. "Where are we Rai?" "I'm not too sure myself." he said.

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Ok. I thought the Ying-Yang world was weird enough.' "What the heck is happening to us?" I screamed at no one in particular. A voice said, "You have unlocked me and are now hearing what those thoughts that were confused between you and the one you hurt most. Hopefully, this clears up many things that have happened to you two." "Whoa, are you like a live Shen Gong Wu.?" The voice replied, "In many ways, yes. Enjoy the show." Then the dream world became like outer space and we were floating. Suddenly, I hear, "I have to get Kim back! She needs to know how I feel!" Then "How could she say something like that? I love her!" It went on and on with me and my feelings for Kimiko. I thought they were kinda embarrassing. There was even a scene with me singing a bunch of love songs, even the ones that girls sang. But when I saw the expression on Kimiko's face she started to cry.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'How could I have done that to Rai? Now he must hate me for saying those awful things. I even went with Roy for a bit just to get back at him. I hate myself so much right now!' I felt a warmth. Rai put his arms around me and we sat down together. "How could you even do such a thing when I said all those things and even tried to get even by going with Hannibal Roy Bean of all people! I want to take back all those things I said or ever did and in exchange love. But deep down I know you hate me." I started to cry even harder. 'There I said it.' I was a little satisfied but knew I would get heartbroken. Sudden;y, he turned my head towards his and we kissed.

Raimundo's P.O.V

After we broke out, she was a little shocked. I could see the tears starting to form again and she was about to protest when I put my finger to her lips. "Shhh. You have no idea what you're saying. These images, scenes, thoughts, and dreams are all my inner feelings. You say deep down I hate you. How can you say that when these are my deep down feelings, Kim? Don't you see that I love you?" She started to cry again but on my shirt. "Why are you crying? You can think what you want but I'll just have to repeat myself over and over and over and ov-" She put he finger to my lips. "Shhh. You have no idea what you're saying. These are tears of joy, believe it or not. Because… I love you too, Raimundo Pedrosa." She smiled and we ended up back where we were. It was late at night and we drifted off together in a deep sleep under the moonlight.

Kimiko's P.O.V

'Last night was wonderful! We professed our love to each other!' I giggled at the thought. "Kimiko!" said a loud voice. "Yeah?" I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. "Was that all a dream?" I asked a little worried that it was. Omi barged in. "HELLO? Knock please!" I yelled at the poor little guy. He was panting. "Have you seen Raimundo?" he finally asked. Clay came in too. "Yeah, Dojo said he was last with you." "Uhh, no. Sorry." "Alright, tell us if you find him!" Omi and Clay said walking off together. "Rai's missing?"

Raimundo's P.O.V

"Thanks, this means a lot! I'm glad you actually accepted my idea." I said with a big grin. "Well, it's not everyday I have someone come into my office and ask something like that either." We started laughing. "Thanks man!" I was about to use the Golden Tiger Claws when he said, "Wait! I actually want to come with you! To you know, prove it was right." "Whatever floats you're boat." He laughed at the expression. "You're perfect! I'm so pleased."

Omi's P.O.V

"RAIMUNDO! Get your butt over here now!" she yelled, but no response. She looked at the floor and walked away. We were spying on her from another room. "Do you think we gave Raimundo enough time to ask-" "Yeah, I reckoned we did, partner." Clay tipped his hat at the two shadows behind him. There was a breeze in the room. "Bout time you showed up." Clay said with a smile. I gave a him fingers up, but upon closer inspection, "You're nervous, aren't you?" I asked slyly. "It's ok for you to be nervous." He gave me a smile. "Of course, I am never nervous!"

Kimiko's P.O.V

'I wonder if Rai left because of me? I knew it. All along he hated me.' I started to tear up again. "Yo! Why the long face?" I heard from a familiar voice. "Rai?" "Yup." he responded with a half smirk. Weird. "Where have you been? I wanted to ask if last night was really happened or not." He started to shake. "Are you ok, Rai?" "Can I prove to you that it really happened?" He said putting his hand in his pocket. "Uhh. Sure. How?"

Raimundo's P.O.V

'Here goes!' I got down on one knee and took out a small box. Then I opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a beautiful sapphire in it. She gasped. "Kimiko Tohomiko, will you marry me?" She started to laugh. "Awww man." I sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot." I was about to get up when she got down herself, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "How's that for a 'Yes'?" she smiled with tears in her eyes. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Omi, Clay, and another person came out. "Thanks for distracting her guys!" The Dragons of Water and Earth just winked at me. "Oh, I have a surprise for you!" Mr. Tohomiko came from behind Clay. "Congratulations, my dear little Kimiko!" "Daddy!" She gave him a big hug. "By the way, partner, how'd you afford the ring?" Clay asked a little suspicious in how I would've gotten the ring, you know, the whole Golden Tiger Claw thing. "Actually, it came from Mr. Tohomiko." "WHAT?" The other monks replied. "It's true. The ring you're wearing is your great-grandma's ring. She loved to hear stories of the great Xiaolin heroes when she was growing up, she even told me some when I was a little boy. So now, my baby girl, a Xiaolin hero, can wear the ring of her great-grandmama." Mr. Tohomiko explained. "Yeah, plus it matches your eyes." I complimented. She gave me a smile and we all went to tell Master Fung and Dojo.

5 minutes later…

"WHAT? You're getting married this young?" Dojo asked in a puzzled look. "Well, yeah but not yet. We can still be engaged, can't we?" I asked. "Congratulations, young monks on your celebration. We turned around to see the last person who we thought would be there to support us. "Master Fung, you actually don't mind us getting married?" Kimiko said with an overjoyed expression on her face. He smiled and said, "Wind and Fire make a powerful combination." "You got that right!" I said and I turned to give the love my life a kiss.

**_Well this is it. Fin! But it's not the end yet! You'll see when you keep reading on. Anyways, I want to thank all that reviewed! You guys kept me going! The sequel will be called "Remebering Then." You'll see. Again thanks for everyone who read this, and Fanfiction! In the meantime, keep reading for the epilogue. It's really short and may be crappy but trust me the storyplot for the sequel will rock your socks.Please review. I'm sadwhen I don't get reviews.And read "Just Like He Used To" Such a good story. It's sad but totally freaking awesome. Well, this is my last Author's note, it's been fun. See you in my sequel. (Sniffle) Peace._**

_**---xxAngelofDethxx**_

**_Keep going!_**

**_GO! GO! GO!_**

**_I'll miss you all_**

**_READ THE SEQUEL!_**

**_You probably hate me now..._**

**_I sound like Kimiko now._**

**_this is building suspense..._**

**_Almost there!_**

**_You can do it!_**

**_Ok, whatever _**

**_Here it is..._**

However…

No one really saw when Master Fung had a saddened look on his face. His smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry young ones. Enjoy it while it lasts…" He said to himself and left the room with us partying with Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Mr. Tohomiko...


End file.
